


Different

by DCFFICS



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, angstnotsoangst, fantasy?, gxg, siyoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: Yoohyeon woke up and saw her friend, Siyeon. It's weird because Siyeon never want to sleepover at her place. It is getting weirder when she call Yoohyeon as her girlfriend.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I made on twitter. You can check it on my acc @DCFFICS. There are some little contents like chats and tweets from the characters that don't show up on such narrative thing here. SO go check it out.

Yoohyeon woke up like usual, but there is a different this morning. There is Siyeon beside her, still sleeping. 

  
  
“Why Siyeon sleep here? Have we drink last night?” Yoohyeon asked herself but she definitely sure that she and Siyeon didn't drink last night. 

  
  
Even though they're drinking and drunk, Siyeon must bring her to her flat instead Yoohyeon's. Siyeon never sleepover at her friends'. Never. 

  
  
After the confusion, Yoohyeon just slowly get off from bed, trying to not wake up her friends. Maybe a little morning air can help. 

 

But instead of morning air, she got Siyeon who fall from bed after rolling her body.

 

“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked after she help Siyeon get up.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Babe? It's me, Yoohyeon. Why are you sleeping here? Are we drinking last night?”

 

Siyeon touch Yoohyeon face, caress the cheeks. It makes her cry. The tears.

 

“Yoohyeon?”

 

“Yeah? Why are you crying? Damn, is it really hurt somewhere?”

 

Siyeon sweeps the tears and shook her head. 

 

“No, I'm fine.” 

  
  
  


Yoohyeon just come back and bring Siyeon a water. Siyeon is just feeling amazed by how the younger in front of her right now. She never thought gonna see her again but here she met her again. 

 

Like real. 

 

She even can’t speak like what should she says though. She is still processing what happened really. 

 

At the same time Yoohyeon just walk around the living room and find a kinda small ceramic jar at shelves. She never remember put it there. 

 

“What is it?” Yoohyeon asked.

 

Siyeon’s eyes widen to hear it. 

 

“Aah, that is mine.” said Siyeon abruptly.

 

“Is it yours? Why is it here?” 

 

Siyeon can’t answer that, precisely she won’t. While that question is the air never answered, the sound someone input the number password heard by them. After input it, the door is opening. Yoohyeon never remember that she give the password to anyone else except Siyeon.

 

Who is it? 

 

“Siyeon, are you awake?” said someone while she took off her shoes in front of the door before entering the flat. 

 

“Oh you are awake, a guest?” said a woman with the blonde hair.

 

“Is she your friend?” asked Yoohyeon that in confusion.

  
_ Why am i feeling lost here? _ _ _

 

Siyeon just stands up from her sit, feeling need to do something.

 

“I will tell it later,” said Siyeon and bring the blonde to the other room. 

 

**…**

 

Yoohyeon walked around after Siyeon with the blonde go to other room. She knew something was different. Like everything general were same but the details. She found her photos with Siyeon, many of them. She doesn’t remember those photo, when, where, single of them. 

 

Something caught by her. She was thinking so hard to give a final deduction of what happened. 

 

Not so long, Siyeon was back with blonde. 

 

“So, Yoohyeon, she is my friend, Handong.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, I heard alot about you from Siyeon,” said Handong. 

 

“Aah, Handong. I think I heard your name before? I think Siyeon also talk about you sometimes, isn’t it?” Yoohyeon asked that to Siyeon.

 

Siyeon who kinda back off a little bit, confused. 

 

“Ye-yeah, i think i talk about Handong to you too.”

 

At the moment someone ring the doorbell, siyeon look from the intercom. They came. 

Siyeon went to the door to open it. 

 

Yoohyeon slightly saw them at the intercom. 

 

Minji and others came to the room and saw Yoohyeon. At first they speechless but then a second to go, Minji took an action.

 

“Are you okay, Yoohyeon? You look so drunk last night.”

 

Yoohyeon is thinking and slightly catch something. 

 

“Right? I'm drunk last night. No wonder i kinda not remember anything last night. You all come here because worry about me? Am i doing damn crazy last night? I'm not murdering someone right?”

 

All of them just amazed how fast Yoohyeon talked. Like usual. But the thing is siyeon and the others surprised by how Yoohyeon respond to them. 

 

“No, no. You're doing safe last night. No corpses,” Answered Yoobin.

 

“So what are we gonna do? All of you come here. Should we breakfast or brunch somewhere?” 

 

All of them agreed to Yoohyeon plan for breakfast outside. 

 

Yoohyeon thought that she did something right for now. All she does is going along with them, especially and perhaps Siyeon.

  
_ I think I know something.  _

 

**_***_ **

That was an awkward brunch for sure. Yoohyeon really stare at those who always around her. Minji, Bora, Gahyeon, Yoobin, and especially Siyeon. Plus that one who name Handong. Everything was like what she knew, but not really. 

 

Like while she caught Minji always stared at Siyeon, or when Gahyeon more did affection towards Yoobin. 

 

It’s not what she knew about them. 

 

Now they left and remain Yoohyeon and Siyeon at supposedly her flat. But to her deduction it was Siyeon’s. 

 

“Do you have schedule after this? I thought you gonna go with Handong since she’s coming here?”

 

“No, I don’t, Do you?” 

 

“Seems i don’t have one too? Unless you want to do something with me?” 

 

“Uh? What is it?” 

 

“Clean the bedroom,” Yoohyeon said while looking around the bedroom which kinda mess. She doesn’t know why Siyeon being lazy at cleaning or she is lazy. 

 

“Sure.” 

  
  


…..

 

It is too much, they don’t know it took so much time. It is late afternoon now. Yoohyeon just saw the view from the room. The sun glowing to orange, she is thinking, where is it start? It must be something that occur this. 

 

**,**

 

**“** So is this a legendary deep thinking state of Yoohyeon?” 

 

“Uh? I just view the sunset.” 

 

Siyeon looks at Yoohyeon who more beautiful with this sunset glowing state on her. At this point she took her phone and capture the woman in front of her. Whoever she is, she’s Yoohyeon. 

 

“So I think acting is not your forte I guess,” said Siyeon with kinda bitter in her tongue because it gonna lead to the fact from all of these.

 

“Well, it’s kinda shabby isn’t it? I just got play along with all of you put act on it. The best actress goes to Minji to me.” 

 

Now Yoohyeon sit at the couch and see the older’s reaction, probably just because she doesn’t know that Minji is really good to act in front of her. 

 

“The question is who are you?” 

 

“I’m Yoohyeon, the name that all of you knew but this one is stranger to all of you,” said Yoohyeon pointing to herself.

 

“The last part is confusing.” 

 

“Probably, I came from different world, different universe, or whatever is that which parallel to each other.” 

 

Siyeon doesn’t react at all and try to understand what Yoohyeon said that. So this Yoohyeon is other Yoohyeon from other world or universe? How? 

 

“That is the question I questioned it since this morning,” said Yoohyeon while saw the older’s face expression. 

 

“So in your world there is us, me, Minji, Bora, and others?” 

 

“Except Handong I guess. I don't know her, but probably she's there too.” 

 

Siyeon didn’t believe there is such a thing happened here. She didn’t know whatever is that other world or universe or what name is it. But she’s there in front of her, the one who like Yoohyeon she knew. 

 

Somehow it makes her sad but happy at the same time. 

 

It’s really weird. 

**….**

 

“So I guess, Yoohyeon that you knew is there. Inside the urn?” 

 

Yoohyeon looked at the urn that she asked her this morning. She just realized by minutes after that is a cremation urn. While she held it, she kinda had a feeling that attached to her for unknown reason. Probably because it was the ashes of Yoohyeon. 

 

“Yes, I keep the ashes of her.”

 

Siyeon told her about Yoohyeon who she knew. The one that was always beside her. Yoohyeon can tell that Siyeon really love her so much.

 

Now she’s sleeping after all those tears. Perhaps Yoohyeon shouldn’t ask about things between their relationship. It reminded her with Siyeon that she knew. Siyeon always take care to the younger, she always did what yoohyeon want. 

 

She looked at Siyeon who sleep, yoohyeon never saw Siyeon at her sleep state. Siyeon never want to sleepover with her friends, even yoohyeon. Now she could look at her, even though it’s not siyeon that she knew about. But she’s really look more beautiful in her sleep state. 

 

She wondered if Siyeon really this pretty at her sleep. 

 

Suddenly her body felt weird and more weirder. More lighter. 

 

_ Perhaps it’s the time, huh? _

 

Yoohyeon not want to wake her up for say a goodbye thing. Siyeon probably more think that it was a dream. Maybe Yoohyeon was at her dream too. She doesn’t know exactly what happening at this 24 hours. 

 

Well, she wrote something for her though. 

  
  


…

 

It’s getting lighter as she finished writing a note for Siyeon. Yoohyeon looked at her again before she closed her eyes. 

 

_ I don’t want to know how is this process. _

  
  
  


**.**

Siyeon woke up, the first thing she did was saw her beside. No one.

 

_ Is it a dream? _

 

She slowly walking around her flat and find no one.

  
  


After that she found a note, a small note. She recognised the handwriting of it. 

It’s HER.

  
  


_ I and perhaps you think this is a dream. if you see this note seems it’s not a dream at all and i’m back to my world, i guess? anyway, nice to see you, we don’t really that much interaction, it was less than 24 hours. but looking at you and listened your story i know you really love her.  _

 

_ even i’m not her, i will say thank you for those loves. she will say the same thing as mine. i know it.  _

 

_ take care of your friends. from what i saw, they really care about you so much. talk to them often.  _

 

_ i guess that’s it. hope by this letter, you know…….. stop blaming yourself. beside that you can talk to minji, depends on her, at my world she’s really that mother vibes to our little group.  _

 

_ so this is a goodbye. sorry not wake you up :) _

  
  


Siyeon didn’t know her tears flowed. She smiled while reading it. 

  
  


_ Perhaps she sent you instead of herself. Typical Yoohyeon.  _

  
  
  


**…..**

 

Yoohyeon opened her eyes heavily, for some reasons she can’t move her body or even speak. The first thing she saw was a white ceiling. 

 

_ where am i? _

 

She tried to look beside her. 

 

_ seems like a hospital. _

 

She looked at the pipe that hang up to her arm. When she looked her arm she found Siyeon sleeping in her sit while her head laid on her fingers. She tried to move her fingers, pat the sleeping head. 

 

She woke up and widen her eye when found Yoohyeon awake. 

 

“h-hey,” said yoohyeon in such dry tone, literally dry. 

 

“You’re awake? Oh my god, thank god. Are you okay? Any part feel hurt or something? Oh wait, i will call a doctor.” 

 

Siyeon said that and push a button call for nurse and doctor come to the room. 

 

“I thought i’m gonna lose you,” said Siyeon while rubbed her eyes, the tears.

 

Yoohyeon’s brain is working to process how the situation here. She is at a hospital, Siyeon is with her, she’s crying now. She doesn’t remember what happened, but seems like she knows that is really bad.

 

Not so long, the doctor and nurse came. They have a little examination and asked Yoohyeon’s condition like what siyeon did seconds ago. 

 

“You will be fine, your memories is fine too even you don’t know what happened that lead you to this room. Your friend will tell you the details,” said a doctor with a big smile. a really genuine one. 

 

“But, my leg?” asked yoohyeon while a little test with a doctor she kinda can’t feel it, the left one.

 

“It’s not that bad, after several weeks it’s slowly heal and you can walk. before that you are on wheels and crutches.” 

 

After the doctor and nurse left, Siyeon told her about everything. It was a bus accident, not many people on it but Yoohyeon is quite a bad one than the other passengers. She was on 3 days from not awake after the critical surgery. 

 

While heard the details, she remembered that she heard the same case before. The story from Siyeon. The other one.

 

“Can you believe me that i already heard something like that happened but the ending was that I went to heaven in my dream or whatever it called?” 

 

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

 

“Nothing. But I think I will love you more.”

 

Siyeon looked at Yoohyeon like at serious one. 

 

“Your memory really not fully recover but yeah to recall it, you already said it a day before an accident. That L word.”

 

“DID I?” Yoohyeon surprised and looked at Siyeon. 

  
  


They are smiling to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it is quite confusing right? I hope you got the whole plot story here. Thank you and see you next time.
> 
>  
> 
> STREAM PIRI!!!


End file.
